L'autre héritière
by Plume d'un souffle
Summary: Une fille figée par un sortilège depuis 55 ans est découverte là où tout est caché. Tout en tentant de réintégrer la société, elle sera un atout dans la guerre contre Voldemort et… la petite amie de Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

\- Non!

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Valérya.

Deux jeunes étudiants aux vêtements d'émeraude se tiraillent par les mots pour éviter d'en venir aux gestes. Entremêlés entre leur ancienne loyauté et les matériaux du passé, ils tentent de se faire entendre raison.

\- C'est toi qui ne peux pas faire ça! proteste la rouquine.

\- Je suis désolé… murmure doucement l'autre avec réel regret ce qui était peu ordinaire de sa part. Je ne peux pas te laisser tout raconter.

\- Tom…

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer Myrtle!

Leurs cris, bien à l'abri entre les quatre murs les plus secrets de Poudlard, se changent en Fourchelang. Ils sautent inconsciemment d'une langue à l'autre, échauffés par la situation qui se déchaine…

\- C'est une sang-de-bourbe!

\- Tu as tort! Salazard n'aurait jamais utilisé le basilic contre des sangs-de-bourbe. Il voulait l'utiliser pour protéger l'école contre les chasseurs de sorcières, contre des moldus! D'ailleurs, elle est de sang-mêlée!

\- Ce sang provient d'une longue lignée de Cracmols. Et c'est toi qui ne sais pas saisir les écrits de notre ancêtre…

\- C'est notre camarade de classe!

Une lueur rouge s'allume dans ses yeux et Tom lève sa baguette.

\- _Vita glacio!_

\- _Protego!_

Mais Valérya ne put être protégée. Le sort créé par l'imagination de Jedusor résistait aux autres sortilèges. Il la frappa en plein cœur. Le choc n'eut pas le temps de solidifier : une mince couche blanche à demi transparente se colla à la peau de sa victime, sa détermination figée pour l'éternité. Tom prit un drap blanc qui trainait un peu plus loin et la recouvrit.

Le voile tomba devant ses yeux, mais sa conscience n'était plus. Préservée à jamais, Valérya Selwyn passa cinquante-cinq ans dans la Salle sur Demande avant d'être découverte.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Seul le soir, Neville semble englouti par les ombres dansantes des torches qui illuminent ses pas. Mais, ce n'est pas assez clair : il murmure un _lumos_ pour sa vision autant que pour son cœur. Ses vêtements dégouttent d'eau que Crabbe et Goyle ont utilisée pour le «baptiser» par surprise dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Il sèche quelques larmes… Il tente de s'empêcher de pleurer, mais il ne comprend pas qu'il n'y a aucune honte à être blessé par l'intimidation. Ils étaient deux, il était seul et désarmé. « Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi stupide… » Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais il ne le comprend pas. Il est loin d'être stupide. Il a oublié les progrès qu'il a faits avec l'Armée de Dumbledore il y a quelques mois. Depuis le début de sa sixième année, il a accompli de véritables prouesses avec sa nouvelle baguette, mais cela peine à remonter à sa conscience. Son état mental tremble tout comme ses mains alors qu'il essaie de nouveau le charme Air-Chaud que lui avait montré Hermione. « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un… n'importe qui! songe tristement Neville en s'arrêtant devant un mur de pierre. » Un jet de fumée chaud s'attaque à ses vêtements. Neville ferme les yeux lorsqu'il pointe sa baguette à la hauteur de son visage.

 _Crac._

Le sort se meurt et il ouvre les yeux devant une fissure qui s'agrandit dans le mur. « La Salle sur Demande! réalise-t-il. » Il jette un coup d'œil des deux côtés de l'allée du cinquième étage où il se trouve. Aucun préfet en vue. Parfait.

Les portes sont noires et plus lourdes cette fois. Elles semblent remplies de ténèbres. « Ou de secrets? » La salle, plus grande qu'à l'ordinaire, baigne dans la pénombre.

\- _Lumos Maxima_!

Un ballon d'énergie lumineuse surgit de sa baguette. Il se brise en petites boules qui se répartissent un peu partout dans la salle. Neville fait un pas de plus à l'intérieur et la sortie se referme dans son dos. L'atmosphère est bizarre, un peu étouffante, presque vivante, malicieuse, mais invitante : il comprend qu'il ne sortira pas d'ici avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Neville s'écarte des montagnes de chaises pour se diriger vers l'allée la moins étroite. Des vêtements poussiéreux jonchent les rebords de vieilles tables de bois. Un encrier découle son flot sec sur le plancher. Des armoires narniennes le saluent pendant qu'il observe son reflet dans quelques miroirs. Les meubles s'espacent pour le laisser passer, le menant tout au bout de la pièce. Là, entre quelques sofas délavés, une silhouette bizarre serpente sous une vieille couverture. L'air s'électrifie.

Ses mains picotent. Il tire sur le drap et la forme humaine se dévoile.

Figée en pleine action, Valérya Selwyn élève sa baguette vers un ennemi invisible. Une mince couche vaporeuse scintille comme si de minuscules petites étoiles abritent sa peau. Neville contourne l'être et touche l'écorce blanche avec sa baguette.

Rien ne se passe. Alors, il tapote légèrement la main crispée de la jeune fille. Sa peau est dure comme de la pierre et… si glacée… Elle ne semble pas réelle, mais quelque chose lui glisse qu'elle n'est pas une mannequin. Il y a tant de déception dans ses yeux que Neville sent un coup au cœur. La personne qui lui a fait ça l'a trahie. Ou bien, c'est le contraire et c'était une mesure nécessaire. Mais, mauvaise ou pas, personne ne mérite de rester figé pour l'éternité. Rassemblant son courage, Neville hurle de toute sa puissance :

\- _Finite Incantatem!_

La force de l'ensorcellement résonne dans tous les objets de la salle. Neville, lui-même, perd pied et tombe sur ses fesses. Mais, une telle détermination n'était pas nécessaire : les choses mortes du va et vient commencent à s'éveiller.

Un enchantement puissant, dangereux, mais si facilement irréversible. La magie de Jedusor, conçue exprès pour éviter de tuer quelqu'un de si précieux à ses yeux, s'estompe d'un souffle. La jeune fille halète et frotte l'empreinte du coup porté par son cousin préféré.

Quelques larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux et tombent aux pieds de Neville. Elle abaisse sa baguette, ébahie :

\- Tom?

Elle cherche celui qui n'est plus, celui qui a succombé aux ténèbres.

\- Tom!

Mais l'écho reste vide. Il n'y a plus rien à combattre.

\- Myrtle… murmure-t-elle.

Son deuxième regard est douloureux : il y a un peu plus d'objets qu'auparavant dans la salle. « Combien de temps? se demande-t-elle. »

Elle chancèle et fait son premier pas dans le futur. Valérya se redresse et baisse son regard vers la mince couverture jaunie qui la recouvrait. Non loin se trouve un jeune homme qui la fixe avec attention.

Les lèvres entrouvertes, Neville scrute la créature avec attention. Ses traits lui semblent familiers, comme l'écho d'une vieille photographie. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur lorsqu'il découvre l'insigne d'un serpent sur sa robe. La rouquine abaisse sa baguette vers lui et il serre la sienne, mais elle est plus rapide :

\- _Sitis_!

Une chaleur agréable chatouille son corps pour un moment. Le temps qu'il baisse les yeux sur son uniforme, il est complètement sec.

\- Est-ce mieux ainsi? Tu avais l'air frigorifié.

Neville la regarde et bredouille un faible « merci ».

\- C'est à moi de te remercier! proteste-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Valeureux Gryffondor.

Valeureux Gryffondor? Jamais un élève de la maison de Serpentard n'avait prononcé des mots si doux. Peut-être que l'époque d'où elle vient avait une plus grande ouverture d'esprit? Ses vêtements semblent vieux malgré le parfum fruité encore frais qui s'en dégage.

\- Je… Qui es-tu? lui demande-t-il d'une voix plus assurée.

\- Valérya Selwyn, lui répond-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il prend appui sur sa main chaude, pleine de force.

\- Neville Londubat, fait l'autre une fois debout et en frottant la poussière hors de sa robe.

\- Dis-moi, Neville… Suis-je toujours en 1942?

Il secoue la tête avec regret, lui offrant ce dont elle doutait déjà :

\- Nous sommes en 1997.

\- 55 ans! souffle-t-elle avec désespoir. Est-ce… Est-ce que la Chambre des secrets a été ouverte?

Neville fait signe que oui et Valérya porte ses mains à son visage, submergée par l'horreur.

\- Deux fois, ajoute Neville. En 1943 et en 1993 par Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui?

\- Lord Voldemort.

\- Oh!

Ce nom lui semble familier d'une manière qui ne signale rien de bon. Les yeux de Valérya se remplissent d'eau.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il y a eu des victimes?

\- Mimi Geignarde, la première fois.

\- Oh…

Cette fois, une véritable cascade secoue la Serpentard qui tombe à genoux.

\- Myrtle… sanglote-t-elle. Pardon... J'ai essayé…

Neville prend ses mains entre les siennes et s'agenouille à sa hauteur.

\- Elle est toujours dans le château.

Valérya se redresse au son de ces paroles cruelles.

\- Où?

\- Dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Hé! Attends!

Mais, Valérya court déjà vers les portes mystérieusement entrouvertes de la Salle du Va et Vient.

\- Tu ne peux pas courir ainsi! couine-t-il en la rattrapant et en essayant de la raisonner. Tu fais trop de bruit! C'est la nuit ici! On va se faire prendre…

\- _Protego!_

La talentueuse Selwyn avait levé sa baguette pour se protéger, elle et Neville, des nouveaux venus qui avaient tenté de les arrêter. Un bruit sourd indiqua que le sort avait rebondi.

\- J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication Londubat! maugrée la directrice de Gryffondor en chemise de nuit accompagnée de Ronald Weasley qui se frottait le crâne et d'Hermione Granger, leurs bras croisés de mécontentement.

\- Professeur McGonagall!

\- Ça fait des heures que des Aurors et les préfets vous cherchent! s'indigne la directrice. Professeur Dumbledore craignait le pire! Qu'est-ce qui…

\- Professeur Dumbledore? bredouille l'intruse en baisant sa garde. Il est encore ici?

\- Je suis devenu directeur de Poudlard.

Comme d'habitude, il était apparu au moment importun.

\- Monsieur, s'excusèrent les autres.

Valérya se noya dans une crise de nouveaux sanglots : le Dumbledore qu'elle avait sous les yeux était beaucoup plus vieux. Sa barbe était beaucoup plus longue et ses cheveux n'étaient plus qu'argentés.

\- M… Monsieur…

Valérya porta une main à sa bouche. Terrassée par la situation, elle se laisse choir à genoux. À la grande surprise d'Hermione et de Ron, Neville glisse des doigts fermes et rassurants sur son épaule.

\- Il… Il a tué Myrtle. Pardon, Professeur, je n'ai rien pu faire… Tom m'a ensorcelé… Je vous jure que j'ai essayé…

Le reste meurt dans sa gorge. Pendant que McGonagall, Ron et Hermione fouillent leurs souvenirs pour retracer l'élève, Dumbledore se penche à sa hauteur. L'homme appose une main tendre sur sa tête.

\- Je me demandais où tu étais passée, Valérya Selwyn, murmure-t-il avec gravité.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Les couloirs s'allongent, tout comme le poids des ténèbres et le deuil qui gonfle trop vite au fond de son cœur. Valérya traine derrière les pas de Dumbledore, alourdie par sa nouvelle réalité. Sa gorge est sèche, mais elle crache tout de même la dernière question, la plus importante, la plus cruelle :

\- Et mes amis?

Le puissant sorcier s'arrête brusquement et se retourne vers elle, le visage serein, mais remplit de pitié. Son murmure a l'intensité d'une bombe :

\- Certains sont morts. D'autres sont encore en vie.

Ses genoux fléchissent, mais elle prend appui sur le mur. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre avec les guerres magiques qu'elle a manqué et le coup monté contre Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, mais la longévité des sorciers avait haussé ses espoirs un peu trop haut.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Dumbledore. Être trahie et perdre autant de gens d'un coup n'est pas facile, mais je ne peux point imaginer la douleur que te cause la privation du privilège d'avoir pu grandir avec eux. En même temps qu'eux. Aucune longévité ne vaut le prix de l'amitié. Bien que je surveillais Tom, je me rappelle que vous fréquentiez des amis communs, mais que tu avais une plus grande ouverture d'esprit. J'ai peu tenu compte des autres, mais je crois que Margot Droope de Poufsouffle réside à Ste-Mangouste. Je fouillerai dans les archives étudiantes et je te dresserai une liste. Même si un demi-siècle vous sépare, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient tous ravis d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Ton absence n'a pas été sans écho.

Après maintes heures de conversation avec son ancien professeur, Valérya se noie dans le silence et continue de le suivre vers l'infirmerie. Se dégourdir les jambes après avoir été écrasée dans un fauteuil inconfortable dans le bureau du directeur faisait du bien.

« Ils ont grandi sans moi, pense-t-elle tristement. Famille et amis. Famille, si j'en avais toujours une… Mes amis ont sûrement eu des enfants… Je… Je ne suis plus qu'une simple mémoire. Je n'ai peut-être plus d'importance à leurs yeux. Ça fait trop longtemps… »

\- Ils ne t'ont pas oublié, dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme comme s'il venait de lire ses pensées.

Puis, ce fut tout ce qu'il prononça jusqu'à ce qu'il chuchote quelques mots à Mme Pomfresh. En le laissant à son charabia, la rousse englobe la pièce du regard. Ses yeux brûlent : ici, rien n'a changé à part des matelas et des draps plus confortables.

\- Je ne veux pas de cicatrices.

Un sanglot de la part de la mère qui tient fermement une des mains du seul occupant.

\- Mme Pomfresh a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu.

Les souliers de Valérya clapotent vers cette autre tristesse. Une mère est penchée au-dessus d'un étudiant. Tous deux sont blonds. Le blessé tente de se redresser, mais il est encore faible et retombe sur ses oreillers.

\- Personne ne voudra de moi si j'ai des cicatrices.

La pâleur cadavérique du garçon accroche son regard. Valérya, les yeux suspendus sous la vulnérabilité de ce visage souffrant, s'arrête au pied de son lit. Seule la femme lève les yeux vers cette présence intrusive.

\- Je peux le guérir.

Ce fut dit en un seul souffle.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, fait la dame en se tournant vers son fils.

Les yeux pleins d'eau, elle rencontre le regard de sa progéniture. Tous attendent le verdict de celui qui a fini de gémir. Ses yeux gris gonflent d'espoir qu'il laisse glisser vers la jeune fille. La famille Malfoy s'abaisse devant une hiérarchie supérieure, soupesant le silence. Leur doute sur sa sincérité s'estompe lorsque l'insigne de Serpentard se met à briller au creux de leurs yeux. Le gamin glisse sa main glacée dans la sienne. De sa main libre, Valérya agite sa baguette et fait venir une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assoit. Elle ferme les yeux et devine où sont les cicatrices.

Celles du visage ne sont plus qu'un souvenir sous une nouvelle couche de peau, invisibles, mais elle les guérit quand même. Une lumière blanche et chaude jaillit de la main qui tient celle du marqué. Cette chaleur se propulse là où l'épée invisible du _Sectumsempra_ a tailladé la chair. Narcissa soulève un pan de chemise de son fils. Elle le remet en place, le visage adouci.

\- Ça fonctionne! sourit-elle, pleine de reconnaissance.

Valérya esquisse un maigre sourire, un demi-sourire. Un sourire triste, mais chaleureux.

Maintenant, tous deux portent leur attention sur la Serpentard, émerveillés. Celle-ci, les yeux fermés par la concentration, serre plus fort la main du jeune Malfoy. Les cicatrices sont plus difficiles à guérir que des plaies ouvertes. Elle pousse plus loin, lui offre son énergie. Drago resserre un peu plus ses doigts avec douceur, le visage levé avec admiration et respect vers la sorcière qui l'aide sans le connaitre.

Valérya ouvre les yeux et lâche la main de Drago qui laisse aller cette douceur à regret. Elle est très pâle. Elle récupère maigrement pendant que Drago, déjà debout, lève sa chemise et admire ses abdominaux sans marques. Il sourit à pleines dents, mais Valérya se lève, lui tourne dos et chancèle vers Mme Pomefresh. Drago contourne le lit, saute à sa rencontre et lui offre un support physique.

\- Merci beaucoup!

\- Merci infiniment, ajoute la mère.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Je tiens à te payer pour ton acte.

\- J'ai fait ça gratuitement, de toute façon, ce n'est pas d'or dont j'ai besoin.

\- Mais, tu portes une vieille robe, proteste la mère.

Valérya sourit tristement.

\- Je viens de me réveiller d'un long sommeil. Ce que vous voyez n'est que la preuve du sortilège lancé contre moi il y a cinquante-cinq ans. Je m'achèterai de nouveaux uniformes lorsque j'en aurai la chance. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais c'est à mon tour d'être soignée.

Elle trébuche contre Drago qui la retient un peu trop fortement contre son torse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais je suis également rempli d'énergie.

\- J'en suis contente.

\- Seule Helga Poutsouffle avait un tel pouvoir de guérison, murmure Mme Pomfresh qui s'était approchée.

Valérya rassemble ses forces pour lui offrir un sourire narquois.

\- Je suis à Serpentard, lui rappelle-t-elle.

Mme Pomfresh la toise silencieusement avant de la diriger avec l'aide de Drago vers le prochain lit, Narcissa sur les talons. Valérya s'assit contre des oreillers.

\- _Morbus revelio_.

Une feuille rouge transparente passe au travers de Valérya et le mot latin _lassus_ surgit au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tout est beau ma chère, fait Mme Pomfresh en rangeant sa baguette dans sa robe et en tirant un morceau de chocolat emballé. Tu as seulement besoin de sommeil.

Puis, elle jette un coup d'œil à Drago :

\- Essaie de dormir toi aussi, je veux quand même te garder en observation pour cette nuit.

\- Il n'a plus aucun problème? s'enquit la mère du jeune homme.

\- Non, grâce à elle, sourit Pompom Pomfresh.

Narcissa Malfoy décoche un énorme sourire à l'étudiante, un remerciement auquel Valérya répond faiblement. L'infirmière donne le chocolat à Valérya et pousse la parente à l'écart. Les laissant discuter au loin, Malfoy se tourne vers la rouquine. Celle-ci croque dans la sucrerie avant de lui rendre son regard.

\- Je… Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom…

\- Valérya Selwyn.

 _Selwyn_. Le mot le heurte, harmonieux, tendre à son style de vie.

\- Drago Malfoy.

Un peu d'énergie grimpe le long du visage de la jeunesse féminine.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce que tu… es relié à Abraxas Malfoy?

\- Oui. C'était mon grand-père.

\- _C'était?_

\- Il est mort il y a plusieurs mois de la dragoncelle.

\- Oh.

Un peu plus se meurt à l'intérieur.

\- Quelques mois plus tôt et j'aurais pu le revoir…

\- Quoi?

\- Nous ne partagions pas entièrement les mêmes valeurs, mais c'était un homme bien, ambitieux et déterminé. Il ne se laissait jamais piler sur les pieds. Je l'admirais beaucoup pour son sens de l'humour. Il avait surtout le don de se mettre les pieds dans les plats en faisant des coups avec ses sortilèges… Enfin, c'est Abraxas tel que je l'ai connu. Nous étudions dans la même année et nous avions des amis communs.

L'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de Malfoy:

\- Mais, tu… Je ne comprends pas… Tu n'as pas plus de seize… Comment tu…

Puis, il se souvient de l'explication bredouillée pour son apparence :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire lorsque tu disais qu'un sortilège t'a été lancé il y a cinquante-cinq ans?

Valérya prit une autre bouchée avant de lui répondre :

\- Je suis née le 1er janvier 1927. En 1942, quelque peu avant Noël, je me suis disputée avec mon meilleur ami et il m'a jeté un sort. L'instant d'après, j'étais en 1997. C'était un enchantement de sa propre invention. Ça m'a figée dans le temps comme un bloc de glace jusqu'à ce que je sois libérée par Neville Londubat il y a quelques heures. J'étais cachée dans la Salle sur Demande, voilà pourquoi personne ne m'a trouvé avant. Alors, si mes calculs sont exacts, j'ai soixante-dix ans, mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir quinze ans.

\- Je… Je suis désolé.

\- Dumbledore veut me faire passer des tests pour savoir où je me situe. J'étais au début de ma sixième année, mais là, il semble que vous êtes au milieu du deuxième semestre. En plus de ça, il y a eu beaucoup d'évolution magique depuis mon époque alors on verra si je recule en cinquième ou si je reste avec les sixièmes. Et toi? Pourquoi étais-tu à l'infirmerie?

\- Mon ennemi m'a attaqué avec un sortilège qui s'appelait _Sectumsempra_ : c'est comme si j'avais été scié avec une épée invisible.

\- _Outch_!

\- Mets-en! Mais, je vais beaucoup mieux grâce à toi. Je suis en sixième en passant et à Serpentard aussi… Je suis préfet, alors je pourrais te raccompagner demain et te dire le mot de passe…

\- Non, fait Mme Pomfresh en les interrompant et suivie de près par les parents de Drago. Après déjeuner, Valérya doit aller rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau. Tu peux l'attendre à l'extérieur, devant la gargouille si tu veux.

Malfoy fit quelques secs signes de tête pour manifester son accord. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux et sa mère les repoussa doucement d'une main.

\- Je vais rentrer, lâche-t-elle d'un ton fluet avant de tendre la main vers Valérya. Je suis Narcissa Malfoy, née Black.

Deux familles au sang pur. Peu nécessaire de mentionner le deuxième nom. Leur puissance n'effleura point Valérya qui serra sa main normalement.

\- Valérya Selwyn. Enchanté.

L'héritière des Selwyn perçut les mêmes espoir et ravissement que Drago se pointer dans le regard de Narcissa.

\- Encore une fois, merci énormément.

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir, lui rappelle Valérya en terminant son chocolat.

Drago l'observe à la dérobée et fait un effort de respecter son silence malgré son envie de lui demander si elle de sang-pur comme l'honorable famille Selwyn supposément éteinte.

\- Et maintenant, au lit! leur ordonne Mme Pomfresh la seconde où Narcissa disparût de l'infirmerie. _Wingardium Leviosa_!

Deux gobelets de verre lévitent du fond de la salle jusqu'à leur table de chevet.

\- Voici des verres d'eau si vous en avez besoin. La toilette, comme vous le savez peut-être, est la porte à gauche de celle menant à mes quartiers.

\- Merci, fait Valérya en attrapant son verre d'eau.

Mme Pomfresh utilisa un sortilège d'extinction pour apaiser le feu qui brillait dans les torches accrochées aux murs.

\- _Lumos_.

Elle regarde Drago se rendre à l'endroit désigné pendant qu'elle se démêle avec ses couvertures. Aussi faible qu'elle fût, elle réussit quand même à se glisser sous les draps et l'édredon.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Une couverture chaude et épaisse venait de se poser sur elle.

Drago avait remarqué qu'elle frissonnait et l'avait emprunté d'un des autres lits vides. Valérya tourna son dos vers le néant et croisa le fer avec la tempête :

\- Merci.

Le jeune homme était penché sur elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Un protecteur aux yeux tristes, une énigme qui, après quelques secondes de pétrification, dépose sa baguette sur le meuble voisin. Drago se glisse sous un maigre confort et appose ses souhaits d'une vie meilleure dans l'espace qui le sépare de la « nouvelle ».

Valérya, vidée de toute chose à dire, ferme les yeux et Drago décide d'imiter sa sérénité:

\- _Nox_.

Et la noirceur revint en force.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Des bruits inquiétants, une absence de choix, de la culpabilité… Des sons et des sentiments familiers résonnent aux oreilles de Drago. Il ouvre les yeux, mais ce n'est pas lui qui gémit. C'est plutôt la « nouvelle » Serpentard qui affronte son univers de cauchemars.

Drago se redresse en position assise sur son lit et observe le dos de la créature qui semble soudainement si fragile. Il hésite, puis chausse ses souliers et s'avance vers sa voisine. Il pose une main tendre sur son épaule. Il serre doucement.

À en croire son toucher magique, elle cesse immédiatement de pleurer et commence à respirer d'une manière moins saccadée.

\- Ça fait au moins une heure qu'elle tremble comme ça.

Drago sursaute si fort qu'il ne sait par quel miracle sa main ne bouge pas d'un poil.

\- Mimi, fait-il en portant sa main libre à son cœur pour effacer le douloureux pincement de peur.

Le fantôme cesse d'être un spectateur de la scène et devient acteur en flottant vers la droite de Drago.

\- J'étais venue vérifier comment tu allais après cette attaque dans la salle de bain, mais je ne pensais pas également retrouver une vieille amie.

La pression des doigts du blondinet s'annule et la torture recommence.

\- Tom… Non… 1942… 1997… Non, Myrtle! Abraxas…

\- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de la réveiller.

Drago hoche la tête. Il frotte doucement, avec des mouvements circulaires, le dos de Valérya. C'est une technique d'enfant gâté qu'utilise sa mère pour le réveiller et qui donne une sensation de massage. Drago espère qu'elle se réveillera de bonne humeur, comme est censé promettre ce procédé. En tout cas, il sait que ça fonctionne sur lui.

Une brume blanche répand ses écumes de froideur vers Valérya. Mimi Geignarde chuchote quelques anti-sorts à son malheur :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Une touche finale et accidentelle : de l'eau glacée effleure ses traits et l'endormie se réveille en sursaut.

D'abord, elle voit Drago au travers d'un drap blanc très mince. Ensuite, elle réalise qu'il s'agit d'un fantôme. Puis, elle réussit à sentir une petite joie chaude gonfler dans son cœur pour la première fois en 1997.

\- Myrtle…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, réplique à nouveau l'autre.

Le regard plein de larmes de Myrtle est penché sur elle.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je sais que c'est Tom Jedusor qui a fait ça. S'il te plait, cesse de te blâmer : tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. J'avais deviné qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose parce que tu as voulu l'empêcher de me faire du mal.

Celle qui ressent de la culpabilité ne peut empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues.

\- Je…

\- J'ai essayé de te chercher Valérya, la coupe Mimi afin de l'empêcher de se réapproprier le blâme. Je t'ai cherchée longtemps, mais je n'arrivais pas à te trouver. Je sentais toujours ta présence ici, dans le château, mais tu étais introuvable! Mais, je savais qu'en tant que spectre éternellement coincé sur Terre, j'allais avoir l'occasion de te revoir un jour.

\- J'étais dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Voilà qui explique tout.

Les deux amies se font de maigres sourires et Valérya essuie ses larmes du revers de la main. Si seulement elle pouvait la serrer dans ses bras…

\- Tu peux joindre la guerre, Val. Ton savoir sur lui peut augmenter les chances de ceux qui se battent contre lui. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, mais tu peux faire une différence dans ce nouveau futur. Tu peux empêcher de nombreuses morts.

\- C'est ce que Dumbledore m'a dit aussi. Mais, Myrtle, pour moi, c'était hier. Moins de 24 heures se sont écoulées depuis que je l'ai vu la dernière fois… Et avant de commencer à agir, je préfère découvrir ce qui reste de mon époque, de mes amis… Je veux digérer tout ça, tu comprends?

\- Ton meilleur ami… était Voldemort? les interrompt Drago, abasourdi.

Valérya, le regard distant, hoche tristement la tête pendant que Mimi répond à sa place :

\- Valérya était son point faible, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a ensorcelé! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle interfère dans ses idéaux, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à lui faire du tort puisqu'elle était très chère à ses yeux. Ils étaient si proches, malgré leurs différences.

C'est une première pour Drago qui n'a jamais vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres manifester la moindre affection sauf pour sa tante Bellatrix. Mimi semble sur le point de dire autre chose, mais un regard de la part de Valérya, suivi d'un « c'est pas le moment », la fait taire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas le moment? les presse-t-il.

\- J'ai beaucoup de secrets, prononce Valérya d'une voix douce, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils soient dévoilés. Du moins, pas pour le moment… Pas tous en même temps…

Et ils se noient dans un long silence inconfortable, chacun voulant éviter de vomir ses discrétions. C'est trop lourd, même pour un fantôme. Sous prétexte qu'ils ont encore besoin de sommeil et pour éviter de lever le voile sur le mystère par trop de bavardage, Myrtle Elizabeth Warren aussi connue sous le nom de Mimi Geignarde s'éclipse juste après que Valérya et Drago lui promirent de passer la voir dès qu'ils en auraient la chance.

Draco, après avoir regardé partir son alliée, murmure un « bonne nuit, bon matin » comique, puis se recouche pour éviter de prononcer une bêtise. Il sombre rapidement dans un sommeil magique.

Valérya, les yeux toujours grands ouverts une heure plus tard, devine les lignes qui définissent la silhouette de Malfoy. Le dragon ronronne, bredouille un souvenir d'une respiration plus douce entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Si fragile, si déterminé, un instinct de survie plus fort que tout, pense-t-elle après quelques heures de connaissance. Des cicatrices de grafignures sous la peau de son avant-bras gauche, un mal d'être évidant. Une automutilation répétitive à un seul endroit, quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas… Une grande tolérance à la douleur, un talentueux Occlumens, ce Malfoy est une véritable bombe de puissance quand il le veut. »

La flamme d'un symbole, un dernier écho grogne contre la pénombre lunaire:

\- Potter a gagné, murmure l'endormi avec assurance.

Puis, contre l'oreiller, un sec signe de tête vers le futur.


End file.
